Asilvyar
Asilvyar The Asilvyar are a race of unimaginably powerful beings that dwell in of Aelfemaega, from which they preside over all other known planes, including Aendremaega. Little is known about the race known to their creations as the Godly Beings other than that which can be gathered from the testimony of those who have encountered them over the years. However, the numbers of such are few and even fewer actually manage to learn anything of value. Therefore any description or account of information involving the Asilvyar is almost certainly incomplete. History Origins The history of the Asilvyar began in an age lost to the cosmos. Although the circumstances regarding the origins of the race are unknown, it is known that they advanced over the course of thousands of years to become the dominant species in their universe. At this point, what knowledge that exists becomes more detailed. The Asilvyar discovered an asteroid at the edge of their universe that contained traces of a mineral with properties that would change the course of history. Exposure to the mineral (which they called Jharvotite) would give a being the ability to manipulate the fabric of space to create or destroy whatever they pleased. Fascinated, the Asilvyar studied the Jharvotite in an attempt to discover how it worked. As they did, they began to realize the full potential of what they were dealing with. Some Asilvyar welcomed their newfound power and used it freely. Others rejected it, declaring that those capable of such things would soon begin breaking laws of the universe that they did not understand. Asilvyar society soon began to divide along the line that separated the two schools of thought. Years passed and the gap became wider as both sides grew to hate eachother, one side branding the other "oppressors" and the other branding the former "tamperers". Eventually, the leader of the so-called "tamperers", an Asilvyar named Vacarax, proposed the idea to his allies that perhaps it was time for them to use their powers to take their place as gods. This was accepted eagerly by the other "tamperers" and they immediately began to work at expanding their own power. They did this be using their ability to create to shift the properties of Jharvotite to allow it to make themselves more powerful. Seeing that there was really no upper limit to what they were capable of, the "tamperers" worked to become more and more powerful. The so-called "oppressors" were furious at this. However, there was nothing that they could do. That faction's leader, Yefol , declared that although defeat was inevitable, they must continue to support what they believed to be right. But this conflict between those who would use and those who would not use divine power was beginning to take its toll on Yefol. He was growing weaker and it was becoming increasingly apparent that he would not live much longer. As he entered his last days, Yefol requested that his body be entombed alive in a casket carved from Jharvotite and, although the peculiarity of the request was noted, it was carried out. On the evening after Yefol's burial, Vacarax announced it was time to formally declare himself and his followers as gods. However, when they did so, they were greeted by Yefol himself. Yefol swore that if Vacarax and his allies attained enlightenment, he would never rest until they had been dispersed in the Void. So terrifying was the power that Yefol was displaying, Vacarax and his allies reacted by summoning all of the strength that they possessed to try to obliterate him. However, they miscalculated just how powerful this attack would be and quite accidentally rend their universe asunder. Enlightenment Realizing that this was exactly the tragedy that Yefol had predicted would happen, the new Godly Beings schismed. Those who felt that stopping Yefol had been worth destroying their universe sided with an Asilvyar called Triro, while those who regretted doing so stayed with Vacarax. Despite having differing opinions, however, all the Godly Beings agreed that they owed it to the cosmos to build a new universe to replace the one they had destroyed. They began by creating the plane of Aelfemaega, where they took up residence on a planet called Lyhktus Magna. Then they created another plane called Aendremaega, which they populated with mortal life. The first planet they created in Aendremaega was called Spherus Magna. Time passed and the Asilvyar created whole galaxies in Aendremaega filled with planets that were home to countless races. In time, they turned to other planes of existence. It could accurately be said that the Asilvyar had become obsessed with creation. The War of Light and Shadow However, the Asilvyar could only truely create when they all worked together. This was because they had directed their enlightenment in such a way that each Godly Being became the master of but a single aspect of their old universe. For example, Triro became the Lord of Light. Therefore so long as the Asilvyar worked together, their power was unlimited. But they did not always work together. In time, tensions between Triro's group and Vacarax's group became so great that Vacarax's group left Lyhktus Magna to dwell on Drahktus Magna. The two factions took on the names Lyhk Asilvyar and Drahk Asilvyar after their homes. On Drahktus Magna, Vacarax had hoped to find a new life for him and his followers where they could be free of Triro, but they soon discovered that such a life was an empty one for when the Asilvyar were disunited, they could not create. As he settled into discontent, Vacarax opened his mind to find other things to do and discovered Yefol, who had, like the Godly Beings, survived the destruction of the universe. Vacarax discovered that he and the Drahk Asylvyar had grown sympathetic to Yefol's cause over the years and they pledged themselves to Yefol. Yefol accepted them as his followers and they became the first Delvyar. Yefol then directed the Drahk Asilvyar to purge the cosmos of the Lyhk Asilvyar, beginning the War of Light and Shadow. The war became so destructive that extensions of it began to manifest themselves outside Aelfemaega in the form of conflicts like the Core War in Aendremaega. The war ended with the capture of Vacarax by Triro and his being submitted to the Black Blade along with the other Drahk Asilvyar. What became of their souls is unknown, although it is suspected that they have since found their way into the hands of Kridegga. The Lyhk Asilvyar still rule Aelfemaega, Aendremaega, and all other planes of their creation, however they are unable to create any more planes due to the absence of the Drahk Asilvyar. Yefol is still lurking somewhere in Aelfemaega and, although the Lyhk Asilvyar are searching for him, they have not found him. Occasionally, Yefol still assaults the cosmos by creating Delvyar, however this is a rare occurance. Abilities Today's Asilvyar have complete control over the aspects of the universe. Each Asilvyar controls a different aspect of the universe, however there are still some traits common to all Asilvyar. All Asilvyar are immortal and cannot die. However, their bodies can still be destroyed by the Black Blade and they can be trapped in the Void, which is considered by some to be akin to death, even for an immortal such as an Asilvyar. All Asilvyar are capable of altering how they appear to suit their own desires. Social Structure Today's Asilvyar follow a single leader, usually one elected at the formation of the Asilvyar society in question. The Lyhk Asilvyar are ruled by Triro and the Drahk Asilvyar by Vacarax. All Asilvyar are technically equal under their leader, however certain Asilvyar have gained authority on account of their universal aspect of dominion. For example, Byradtheus is highly respected by the other Lyhk Asilvyar because he is the Lord of Life and Death. Known Asilvyar The Lord of Light - Triro The Lord of Shadow - Vacarax The Lord of Life and Death - Byradtheus The Lord of Fire - Vakarinn The Lord of Ice - Kiratdorvus The Lord of the Mind - Taka "The Lord of Disorder" - Yefol Category:Species